Harry Potter i Człowiek O Dwóch Twarzach
by euphoria814
Summary: co stanie się,gdy jedyny szpieg Zakonu zostanie wykryty,a na jego miejsce wejdzie całkiem nowa postać,która ukrywa swoje prawdziwe oblicze?  co stanie się,gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw?czy Harry'emu uda się pokonać Voldemorta?Czy to jest prawdziwe zagrożenie?
1. Niespodziewana wizyta prolog

Wysoki brunet ukrył się za fasadą budynku, mając nadzieję, że nie został zauważony przez ochronę Ministerstwa, która od jakiegoś czasu powiększała się w tempie geometrycznym. Nic zresztą dziwnego – zniknięcia, coraz częstsze i mniej spodziewane, dotyczyły głównie urzędników, którzy współpracowali z Zakonem. Tym bardziej dziwne wydało się mężczyźnie, gdy ujrzał pewnego ranka Ginny Wesley podróżującą w kierunku budynku.

Przypadek sprawił, że poznał ją wśród tłumu. Rudowłosa czupryna powiewała na wietrze i przyznać musiał, że te kolor idealnie pasował do kobiety o tak jasnej cerze. Prawie każdego ranka o tej samej porze przemierzała ulice czarodziejskiej części Londynu. Dotąd jednak nie wracała z pracy tą samą drogą, więc uznał, że korzysta z kominka. Nie było mu to zbytnio na rękę. Coraz trudniej przychodziło mu wymykać się ze swej kryjówki i obserwować wejście do Ministerstwa. Nie chciał, by któryś z aurorów patrolujący ulice zainteresował się nim bardziej, niż to konieczne. Mroczny Znak na ramieniu zdradziłby go od razu i nie miałby szans nawet na wytłumaczenie.

ooo

Severus Snape wstał powoli, jakby z ociąganiem i patrząc z pogardą na resztę półpijanej hałastry, udał się do wyjścia. Było późne popołudnie, ale brak światła utrudniał rozpoznanie pory dnia. Kurz wdzierał się przemocą w jego nadwrażliwe śluzówki i otępiał zmysł węchu – tak bardzo pomocny przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Ominął kilku siedzących Śmierciożerców i ignorując ich zupełnie, ruszył do wyjścia. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, prócz dwóch stalowo błękitnych tęczówek, które śledziły go już od miesięcy.

ooo

Ginny Wesley poprawiła szeroką spódnicę, której nigdy by pewnie nie założyła, gdyby nie to, że przedmiot jej nienawiści był najnowszym krzykiem mody. Przeklęła pod nosem wynalazcę tej tortury i ruszyła w kierunku kominka, z którego zazwyczaj korzystała. W ostatniej chwili wyczuła w kieszeni zwitek pergaminu, który oznaczać mógł tylko jedno – zakupy. Westchnęła jeszcze raz pod nosem i przekroczyła drzwi Ministerstwa, wtapiając się w bezimienny tłum ulicy.

Nie zauważyła brązowookiego bruneta, który chowając twarz głębiej w kapturze, ruszył kilka metrów za nią.

Tym razem poszczęściło mu się. W ostatni dzień roboczy tygodnia, rudowłosa opuściła pracę w mugolski sposób. Szła powoli, nie oglądając się za siebie i mężczyzna nie mógł zdecydować czy cieszyć się czy przeklinać beztroskę. Czasy były niebezpieczne, mogła zostać zaatakowana w każdej chwili. Czy jak teraz – śledzona. Tymczasem dziewczyna weszła tylko do kilku sklepów i ruszyła dalej, niosąc pakunki, których nawet nie pomniejszyła dla wygody.

_Musi mieszkać niedaleko - _ pomyślał z ulgą. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

Nagle Ginny skręciła w lewo i zniknęła mu z oczu. Z trudem pohamował chęć przyspieszenia kroku. Po chwili znalazł się w tej samej uliczce co ona. Dziewczyna szukała w torebce kluczy do mieszkania, głośno narzekając na bałagan. Podszedł spokojnie i pochylił się w jej kierunku.

- Może pomogę? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Wzdrygnęła się wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie, ale widząc bezbronnego, odetchnęła z ulgą i opuściła broń.

- Całkiem niepotrzebnie – mruknął. – _Legilimens! – _warknął.

Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się dziwnie puste. Po kilku chwilach bez oporu, dostał wszystkie potrzebne mu informacje.

ooo

Wizyty w siedzibie Zakonu nigdy nie należały do jego ulubionych punktów dnia. Zbyt długo musiał przemykać bocznymi uliczkami, aportować się po kompletnie zapyziałych miejscowościach, by na koniec piętnaście minut spędzić tylko przed drzwiami domu czekając aż łaskawie mu otworzą. Twarz Molly Wesley mignęła mu w niewielkim okienku, stłumił westchnienia i odczekał kolejne dwie minuta na to, by kobieta poradziła sobie ze skomplikowanym zamkiem, który zamontował jej mąż.

- Przepraszam Severusie – mruknęła zawstydzona, wpuszczając go do środka.

Nie odpowiedział, ciesząc się, że wreszcie jest w ciepłym korytarzu. Zmierzch już dawno zapadł i chłód dawał mu się we znaki.

- Jakieś wieści o Sam-Wiesz-Kim? – zapytał Lupin, zapraszając go do salonu.

- Nie. Czarny Pan czegoś szuka – odpowiedział enigmatycznie. – Wyjechał ponad tydzień temu, zostawiając ich jak dzieci.

Odpowiadał na pytania Lupina, czekając aż wszyscy w końcu się zjawią. Harry Potter jak zwykle ukrył się gdzieś w kącie, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Wpatrywał się w portret Syriusza Blacka, który zawiesili tu kilka miesięcy wcześniej. To dziwne, że nie pomyśleli o tym wcześniej. Minęło już pięć lat, odkąd Harry, Ron i Hermiona ukończyli Hogwart i to dzięki staraniom tej ostatniej, która właśnie teraz usiadła na wygodnej sofie wraz z Molly Wesley i jej mężem Arturem. Bliźniacy wpadli kilka sekund później, wnosząc ze sobą krzesła.

- Chyba możemy już zaczynać – powiedziała Tonks, wchodząc wraz z Szalonookim.

Popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie.

- Nie ma jeszcze Ginny – westchnął Artur.

Wbrew prośbom i groźbom, najmłodsza z Wesleyów postanowiła pracować w Ministerstwie, chcąc przynosić stamtąd potrzebne im informacje. Odkąd Percy zginął, biorąc na siebie avadę przeznaczoną dla matki, a Artur został wyrzucony przez Knota, nikt z Zakonu nie miał dostępu do zakulisowego życia Ministerstwa.

Głośny dzwonek oznajmił przybycie ostatniego żywego członka Zakonu. Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko z ulgą i ruszyła w stronę wejścia, by znów szarpać się ze skomplikowanym mugolskim zamkiem. Artur zaproponował zebranym herbatę i skoczył do kuchni przygotować napój. Głośny pisk, rzucane w pośpiechu zaklęcia, a w końcu głośny upadek w korytarzu zwabiły wszystkich na zewnątrz.

- _Lumos – _rzuciła Tonks i przepchnęła się przed wszystkich, zasłaniając własnym ciałem Hermionę.

Ciało Molly Wesley leżało bezwładnie na ciemnozielonym dywanie. Zaskoczenie na jej twarzy wciąż było widoczne, jednak nikogo nie było w przejściu.

- Odrobinę w lewo, Nimfadoro – odezwał się głos z ciemności. – _Drętwota –_ krzyknął.

Cieniutka nitka zaklęcia oplotła dłoń kobiety i posłała ją na ziemię tuż obok pani Wesley.

- Zapraszam wszystkich do salonu, wasze zabezpieczenia są żałosne, a korytarz zbyt wąski, by móc się bronić – ciągnął dalej niewidoczny przeciwnik. – Zresztą Severus chyba to potwierdzi. – Snape drgnął nerwowo, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał ostro Lupin.

- Przyjacielem – odparł nieznajomy.

- Przyjaciele nie atakują.

- Nikomu jeszcze nie zrobiłem krzywdy, Remusie – wymruczał. – _Finite incantatem_ – rozeszło się po korytarzu.

Chwilę trwała niczym niezmącona cisza, aż w końcu z mroku wydobył się cichy nieśmiały głosik.

- Kim jesteś? Gdzie jestem? – pytała zdezorientowana Ginny Wesley.

- W siedzibie Zakonu – odparł. – Tylko cię odprowadziłem – dodał. – A teraz jeśli możesz, idź prosto i w lewo – powiedział tym samym miękkim głosem.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, słysząc niepewne kroki. Dziewczyna wyłoniła się zza zakrętu z rękami przed sobą, badając ciemność. Natychmiast została pochwycona przez Rona, który odciągnął ją w miejsce, gdzie Molly i Tonks odzyskiwały właśnie świadomość.

- Chodźmy do salonu – powiedział głucho Severus Snape, obracając się na pięcie.

Siedzieli już wygodnie na swoich poprzednich miejscach, gdy nieznajomy wszedł do środka. Popatrzył na zebranych podejrzliwie, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Policzył ich, a gdy rachunek się zgadzał postąpił krok do przodu, pokazując swą twarz w blasku świec.

- Pytaliście kim jestem – urwał. – Nie mogę tego powiedzieć i nie chcę, byście się kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli. To jedyny warunek współpracy, którą wam proponuję.

- Współpracy? – zapytał Potter ostro. – Porwałeś Ginny!

- Jeśli nie ja, mógł to zrobić ktoś inny – odwarknął nieznajomy. – Panna Wesley wędrowała codziennie od swojego mieszkania do Ministerstwa piechotą. Nie zna się na oklumencji i nie potrafi się nawet obronić. – Ginny z każdym słowem czerwieniła się coraz bardziej. – Nie wiem jakich informacji ma wam dostarczać, ale ja zrobię to dwukrotnie lepiej. Ministerstwo w tej wojnie jest najmniej ważne – urwał ponownie, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Chyba powinienem pokazać wam Mroczny Znak, ale za tym nie przepadam, więc sobie odpuszczę – mruknął. – No chyba, że pan Potter ma ochotę. – Popatrzył prosto w zielone oczy Wybrańca.

- Nie dziękuję – mruknął. – Czuję go.

Nieznajomy zdawał się być po raz pierwszy zaskoczony, ale szybko się opanował, patrząc tym razem prosto na Severusa.

- Nie znasz mnie – stwierdził uśmiechając się.

- Eliksir Wielosokowy i zaklęcie zmieniające głos – odparł tamten spokojnie. – Pannę Wesley porwałeś około sześć godzin temu, więc jedna porcja, którą miałeś przygotowaną na pewno niedługo się skończy. Dlatego starasz się przekazać wszystko, jeśli nie chcesz zostać rozpoznany – urwał. – Nie jesteś tak sprytny jak myślisz. – Jego głos był opanowany i zimny.

- Tak i tak. Potem tak, około sześciu godzin i nie, bo zmodyfikowałem przepis. Mam dwanaście godzin – uzupełnił. – Notatki do twojej dyspozycji mam w kieszeni płaszcza. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – I musimy obaj wracać, bo Czarny Pan chyba dziś pojawi się z powrotem Severusie. Każdy osobno – rzecz jasna. Chyba nie chciałbyś tłumaczyć, gdzie byłeś? – zapytał retorycznie.

Milczeli przez chwilę, chłonąc każde słowo. Ginny opanowała się w końcu i przestała pociągać nosem.

- Z mojej strony oferuję wam poprawę ochrony siedziby i informacje – powiedział w końcu. – Od was chcę tylko ostrożności, słuchania moich rad i niekwestionowania tego, co wam polecę.

Potter poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy brązowe tęczówki skrzyżowały się z jego. Ciekawość i zainteresowanie, które z nich biło, zaskoczyły go.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci zaufać? – zapytał Remus spokojnie, kładąc Moody'emu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Bo niedługo Severus nie będzie już szpiegiem – odparł szybko. – I pozostanę wam tylko ja.

- Grozisz mi? – spytał ostro Snape, chwytając za różdżkę.

Mężczyzna obrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc mu obojętnie prosto w twarz.

- Stwierdzam fakt, o którym wiesz – odparł sucho. – Znam cię też na tyle dobrze, że wiem, iż nie powiedziałeś o tym swoim współpracownikom. Prawda? – uniósł jedną brew, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Ty mały… - zaczął Snape.

Remus szybko zasłonił sobą przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

- Spokojnie Severusie. O czym mamy niby nie wiedzieć… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak się zwrócić do mężczyzny.

- Falco – uzupełnił. – Możecie mnie tak nazywać. Zapewne nie wiecie, że Severusowi już się nie ufa tak jak dawniej. Może Śmierciożercy obecnie głównie piją i gwałcą mugolskie kobiety, ale niektórzy wciąż widzą jak wymykasz się codziennie. Gdyby ode mnie to zależało, nie wróciłbyś już dziś do kryjówki.

- Ale to nie zależy od ciebie – warknął Snape.

- Nie, nie zależy – zgodził się. – Tylko nie licz na to, że popędzę ci z pomocą, gdy będziesz się wykrwawiał od cruciatusów – rzucił sucho.

Severus uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie nie opuszczając w dół różdżki i skinął głową na znak aprobaty. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia wśród Śmierciożerców i słuchów jakie chodziły od kilku tygodni, ale nie zamierzał poddawać się niepodyktowanej rozsądkiem panice, do której próbował go właśnie zmusić Falco. Młodzieniec kategorycznie sobie na zbyt wiele pozwalał. Brawura na pewno niedługo go zgubi.

- A teraz jeśli pozwolicie, kilka spraw do omówienia – powiedział spokojnie, nie spuszczając z oczu Severusa. – Po pierwsze, mówię wam po imieniu i mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe. – Gdy nikt nie zaprotestował, kontynuował. - Po drugie trzeba przebudować przejście. W przypadku jakiegokolwiek ataku brakuje wam drogi ewakuacyjnej, a obrona w nim, jak zademonstrowałem, jest prawie niemożliwa nawet dla doświadczonego aurora – skinął w głową w stronę Tonks. – Po trzecie, Ginny musi korzystać z kominków w Ministerstwie, jeśli chce tam dalej pracować. Jej niezdolność do obrony przed legilimencją jest jednym z głównych powodów, dla których nie zdradzę wam mojej tożsamości – zakończył poważnie.

- A jakie są pozostałe? – zapytał ciekawie Ron.

Falco uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ron, czy ufasz Śmierciożercom? – zapytał retorycznie. – Przecież nie ufasz nawet wieloletniemu szpiegowi jakim jest Severus, choć kilkukrotnie już na to zasłużył. – Zawiesił głos. – A gdybym okazał się kimś, kogo znasz z Hogwartu? Wychowankiem Severusa? – rzucał pytaniami, a Ron czerwienił się coraz bardziej.

- Uczyłeś się z nami! – wykrzyknął rudzielec, zrywając się na nogi.

- Jestem waszym rówieśnikiem, ale nigdy nie dostałem listu z Hogwartu. Przyjęto mnie do Beuxbatoux – uciął krótko.

Wesley opadł na sofę, wydając z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.

- Rozumiesz, że nie możemy ci zaufać od razu, Falco – zaczął Lupin.

- Tak, a moje informacje będą sprawdzane przez Severusa – dodał spokojnie. – Ale zważ na to, Remusie, że on jest odcięty od części z nich.

Snape wyprostował się i łypnął na niego groźnie.

- Na przykład? – spytał ostro.

- Czarny Pan szkoli nowego Mistrza Eliksirów, który ma cię zastąpić w ciągu kilku tygodni – zaczął spokojnie Falco. Szok odbijający się na twarzy Severusa powiedział więcej, niż ten przez ostatnie dni. – Wiem to, bo właśnie na niego patrzysz – dodał dużo ciszej.

Wysoki mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy, może odrobinę zbyt szczupłej i kościstej, ale przyjemnie zarumienionej w świetle świec, popatrzył na nich smutnymi brązowymi oczami. Mugolskie ubranie zwisało z niego, ewidentnie źle dobrane, ale nie zważał na to.

- Zanim zapytacie, dlaczego to robię – zawiesił ponownie głos. – Chciałbym przeżyć tę wojnę po odpowiedniej stronie – oświadczył chłodno, po czym sięgnął do jednej z bransoletek, które oplatały jego nadgarstki i wyszeptał coś, czego nikt inny nie usłyszał. Świstoklik uruchomił się tak szybko, że nikt nie zdążył zareagować.


	2. Zdrajca

Nie widywali go zbyt często, a nawet wtedy najczęściej przychodził tuż przed Severusem i uzupełniał jego informacje, co niezwykle irytowało Mistrza Eliksirów. Pozostawił mu też pełen wykaz swoich notatek i odkryć, co niezwykłe – wydrukowanych na komputerze, więc coraz częściej zaczynali wątpić w to, że jest czysto krwistym czarodziejem. Ci przecież nie parali się mugolską techniką. Zawsze był ubrany tak samo, w stary sweter, który lata świetności miał już za sobą, wytartą skórzaną kurtkę, zapewne kiedyś czarną i połatane spodnie. Uparcie odmawiał zamiany tego stroju na inny. Nigdy nie chciał od nich nic, prócz posłuszeństwa, więc z czasem zaczęli zmieniać bariery ochronne. Przebudowali korytarz, w którym ich zaskoczył. Ginny zamieszkała w domu Syriusza i przestała pracować.

Nie skomentował tego, ale nie musiał.

Właśnie tego dnia siedzieli nad mapą mugolskiej okolicy Dover, gdy po raz pierwszy odezwał się niepytany. Niepoprzedzony przez Severusa, wygłaszając swoim odrobinę zbyt szorstkim głosem kilka strategicznych uwag.

- Port jest niechroniony magicznie od strony morza. Bardzo trudno uchwycić spokój na wodzie do założenia barier, a w Dover prawie nigdy nie jest spokojnie – wtrącił, lekko pukając we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku.

Severus po raz wtóry zmarszczył się i warknął, ale Falco nie zrażony spojrzał cierpliwie w stronę Moody'ego, który skinął tylko głową. Auror nie ufał mu, ale Szalonooki nie ufał własnej matce, więc po prostu stawiało ich to na równi.

Wesley'owie zajęci byli swoimi sprawami. Artur pomagał w planowaniu obrony wybrzeża asystując Remusowi i Harry'emu, którego wspierał Ron. Ginny i Molly gotowały, mając nadzieję, że zdążą przyrządzić potrawy dla piętnastu osób, które zamieszkiwały dom przy Grimmauld Place 12. Stworek został wykopany wraz ze swoją panią przez Severusa przy pierwszej potyczce słownej, którą przegrał Mistrz Eliksirów i Harry chyba po raz pierwszy wtedy cieszyć się z obecności matrony.

Fred i George korzystając z magicznych narzędzi majstrowali coś przy miotłach, a Hermiona na wszelki wypadek ostrożnie ich nadzorowała znad grubego tomiszcza, o które nikt nie pytał. Właściwie nie wychodziła z biblioteki Blacków, chyba, że obiecała przyglądać się bliźniakom lub odbywała się właśnie jedna z codziennych narad wojennych, które stały się ich zwyczajem.

- Byłeś tam? – spytał ciekawie Lupin.

Nie jednokrotnie próbowali wciągnąć go w głębsze dyskusje. Był dla nich zagadką, a Gryfoni wprost uwielbiali rozwiązywać tajemnice. Do ich małej gierki przyłączył się nawet Severus, odkrywszy przy okazji, że Falco zna świetnie język francuski, co nikogo nie powinno dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, że uczył się w Beauxbatons. Mężczyzna ignorował ich przeważnie przez cały czas, ale niekiedy dawał się też sprowokować. Tak jak wtedy, gdy nazwał bliźniaków głupimi rudymi łbami po tym jak przykleili go do krzesła. Zaraz jednak opanował się i stwierdził, że w zasadzie w czasie wojny czasem przyda się chwila rozluźnienia i wyczarował nad ich głowami wiadra zielonej farby.

- Tak, wczoraj – odpowiedział, patrząc w oczy Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów zdał sobie sprawę z wyzwania i, o ile to jeszcze możliwe, zmarszczył się tym bardziej próbując sobie przypomnieć kogo Lucjusz Malfoy wysłał na misję.

- Avery, Nott, Worthington, Dare – wymienił jednym tchem.

Falco pokręcił głową, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Żaden z nich nie miałby na tyle rozumu, by zmodyfikować od stuleci znany eliksir.

- Zajmijmy się atakiem. Czarny Pan ponownie wyjechał, ale Lucjusz Malfoy dobrze kieruje jego ludźmi i niedługo nastąpi jeden z większych ataków. Będą tam wszyscy Śmierciożercy, więc będziecie mieli okazję przetrzebić jego szeregi – powiedział spokojnie.

- Skąd masz te informacje? – spytał sucho Snape, nie chcąc się przyznać, że sam musiał posiłkować się domysłami, gdy Falco był całkiem pewny swego.

- Wprost z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Severusie – zwrócił się do niego jak zwykle, używając imienia. Nigdy nie mówił do nich inaczej,

- Nie przyjęliśmy nikogo młodego – odwarknął tamten.

- Nigdy nie mówiłem ile mam lat, sami stwierdziliście, że jestem równolatkiem młodego pokolenia – odparł niespeszony.

Zrobiło się odrobinę ciszej. Severus nachylił się nad stojącym Falco, ale właśnie wtedy weszła Molly Wesley, oznajmiając, że kolacja jest już gotowa.

- Falco, zostanie pan z nami? – spytała uprzejmie.

Mężczyzna przywołał zaklęciem magiczny zegar i spojrzał uważnie na Severusa.

- Zostajesz? Jeśli zostaniesz, mogę zjeść z wami zjeść kolację – oznajmił.

Kilka minut później siedział sztywno wyprostowany spoglądając z niedowierzaniem w talerz pełen podejrzanej mazi. Pozostali korzystając ze sztućców zajadali ze smakiem gulasz, obgadując przy okazji wyniki ostatniej tabeli rozgrywek quidditcha. Jego niepewny wzrok podchwycił Severus, który natychmiast uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wyszedł do kuchni, by przynieść mu to samo, co sobie. Udko kurczaka i odpowiednio przysmażone kulki ziemniaczane. Para białych rękawiczek spoczęła zaraz obok talerza.

- Proszę, Falco – warknął, jakby życzył mu śmierci, a nie podawał kolację. – I co nam to mówi? – Kilka osób oderwało głowę znad swoich talerzy. – Francuski, maniery, twój sposób wyrażania się, typowo czysto krwiste zachowanie przy stole – urwał. – Na pewno nie jesteś Czarnym Panem, to czarodziej półkrwi – mruknął, podchodząc do swoje miejsca i zajmując je bez dalszych komentarzy.

- Gratuluję Severusie, zawęziłeś krąg poszukiwań do… wszystkich Śmierciożerców – grał dalej w tę samą grę.

- Na pewno nie wszystkich, Falco. Popełnisz błąd, a ja wtedy pierwszy się o tym dowiem – zagroził swoim lodowatym głosem.

- Wątpię Severusie. Ty swój już popełniłeś i zapewne teraz Dracon Malfoy właśnie składa wyczerpujący raport na twój temat, więc pozwól, że oddalę się i posłucham – urwał mężczyzna. Wyniosły ton doprowadził do rumieńców wściekłości na zazwyczaj nieruchomym obliczu Snape'a. Były takie chwile. Takie jak ta, gdy Harry szczerze podziwiał Falco. – Jeśli życie ci miłe, nie pojawiaj się już więcej… Wiesz gdzie – dodał i zniknął.

Kolacja została nietknięta na pustym miejscu. W pośpiechu dokładane krzesło nie spełniło oczekiwań, ale czuli, że doszło do przełomu w ich relacjach. Mistrz Eliksirów często kłócił się z drugim szpiegiem, jakby bał się o swoją długo wypracowywaną pozycję, ale Harry instynktownie pojmował, że to kwestia dumy. Ślizgońskiej, skomplikowanej i bliżej nie zrozumiałej Gryfonom. Myśleli tak samo, dostęp do wiedzy posiadał jednak tylko jeden, a gdy wypierasz organizm z jego niszy ekologicznej zaczyna się walka o przetrwanie. I choć Lupin niejednokrotnie zapowiadał Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że miejsce w Zakonie będzie miał zawsze. Niezależnie od szpiegowskiej działalności, a antagonizm rósł.

Każda jednak, nawet z tych najmniejszych potyczek przynosiła nowe informacje, które jednak nie doprowadzały do nowych wniosków. Albo tak jak teraz. Cofali się krok do tyłu, nie wiedząc nawet czy mają do czynienia z nastolatkiem, człowiekiem w średnim wieku, a może jednym ze starszyzny. Falco był bez wieku. Bez rodziny, bez przeszłości. I ta nieokreśloność przeszkadzała im coraz bardziej.

Severus Snape wstał od stołu i odłożył jedwabne rękawiczki, który zazwyczaj obierał mięso. Przyzwyczajenie przyniesione od czasów jego posiłków przy stole Slytherinu. Tak jadała szlachta. Podczas posiłku zawsze masz mieć czyste ręce. Na pamiątkę nieskazitelnej bieli dłoni Nimue, kochanki Merlina. Rozpowszechniły to kobiety jeszcze w XIII wieku, a obecnie stosowali się do tej zasady również mężczyźni, którzy chcieli pokazać, że są lepsi od innych. Niepisana zasada, która pokazywała ignorantom gdzie ich miejsce.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Lupin.

- Jeżeli Draco zamierza mnie oskarżyć o zdradę, chcę to widzieć – warknął.

- To czyste samobójstwo – zaprotestował Remus, wstając również i podchodząc bliżej.

- Młody Malfoy nie ma na tyle odwagi, by to zrobić – mruknął. Już dawno przestał mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się uratować chłopaka. Mimo całej jego pomocy, Ślizgon jednak zaatakował Dumbledore'a, a on sam musiał go zabić. Nie, chłopaka już dawno spisał na straty. – Jeśli się nie pojawię, będzie to przypieczętowaniem jego niepewnych słów. Jeszcze mogę utrzymać swoją pozycję – warknął na odchodnym, zabierając swoją pelerynę i wychodząc w mrok nocy.

ooo

Mistrz Eliksirów aportował się w środku zebrania Wewnętrznego Kręgu, starając się jednocześnie wyglądać na znudzonego jak i obojętnego. Zajął bez pytania swoje miejsce, nie patrząc nawet na pusty fotel Czarnego Pana u szczytu stołu. Avery i Nott uśmiechnęli się do niego podejrzanie szeroko i dopiero wtedy zobaczył pobladłego Draco, który suchymi ze zdenerwowania ustami szeptał swojemu ojcu na ucho. Kiedy ich wzrok skrzyżował się blondyn speszony odwrócił twarz.

Severus nie rozróżniał słów, które z szybkością Błyskawicy wypadały z ust jego byłego wychowanka, ale wyraz twarzy Malfoy'a Seniora nie przywodził na myśl nic innego. _Może Falco miał jednak rację?_ Zdążył pomyśleć niepewnie zanim wstał. Goyle niemal natychmiast położył mu ogromną dłoń do ramienia i zepchnął z powrotem na krzesło.

Dużo stało się na raz. Lucjusz popatrzył na niego z jawna kpiną i jego usta ułożyły się w jedno słowo: ZDRAJCA. Dracon zerwał się na równe nogi i wycelował w jego stronę różdżkę, patrząc lodowatymi oczami wprost w swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- _Crucio!_ – krzyknął i było to ostatnie słowo, które usłyszał Severus.

Czerwona nitka zaklęcia uderzyła w jego głowę, posyłając do mózgu jedyne możliwe polecenie ucieczki przed dominującym bólem. Chwilę potem bezwładne ciało grzmotnęło w drewnianą ławę, a potem osunęło się na kamienną podłogę i zabarwiło ją czerwienią. Tak intensywną jak atrament, którego używał poprawiając prace uczniów.


End file.
